


A New Girl enters Town

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Hanna (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anal Sex, Attraction, Bisexuality, Bonding, British Slang, Camping, Consensual Underage Sex, Desire, Drunken Flirting, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forest Sex, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Freedom, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Homoeroticism, Interracial Relationship, Late at Night, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Sex Games, Sexual Experimentation, Short, Sins of Youth, Strangers to Lovers, Stripping, Taboo, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, United Kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Takes place during the episode "Town". During the camping trip with Sophie and her friends, both dare to embrace their bottled up appetites and wild passions. Will their rebellious unbridled yearning for freedom outside their 'confinement' seal or corrode their bond forever?
Relationships: Anton/Sophie, Hanna Heller/Anton, Hanna Heller/Dan, Hanna Heller/Sophie, Sophie/Dan
Kudos: 1





	A New Girl enters Town

Sixteen-years-old and high of exuberant spirit, mates Dan and Anton were ecstatic when they got an invite from a mutual friend for a night on the _Town_. Going to the same school, they both both liked attending at each others parties and sometimes roughing it. It was a few days ago before their schedules and _girl friends_ all inspired them to go out on a camping trip together. (Dan’s close friend Sophie was the mastermind, so that part of the trip wasn't surprising. Anton was never one to turn a mate down, so that wasn’t as hard for Sophie.) After that, with just a little effort and sparking fervor, Sophie was determined they make it a lifetime event. Ever since meeting her new _friend_ Hanna on holiday, life got just a little more interesting.

There was a huge deep forest up river from the site Dan grove the RV to, and it was too late to make arrangements anywhere else. They drove to the perfect spot, so they just decided to make the best of it. The night before we went back, Hanna, Sophie's out-of-town friend, made a distinct _impression_ at Dan's house. She ran away from home Sophie claimed, because her family was fucked up, and it only made the girls tight like glue. Dan and Sophie brought one of the better wines from her parent's stash that Dan would sometimes partake of with her. They’d pretty much done everything there was to do _safely_ indoors, but Sophie was i'chin for some fun and she'd came prepared. She remembered that her parents sometimes forgot to lock the booze cabinet, and she often played one of those games where you watch a movie scene and answer questions about it. They all thought it seemed like a good way to kill an hour or so. The two hours it took driving there, the best Hanna ever really felt a person.

On the ride to the forest, Anton couldn't find help when catching the gaze of Hanna's entrancing blue eyes, but when Sophie’s shirt will get wet, it was hard to look away. The wine had loosened up their inhibitions, so he probably wasn’t much of a gen'leman as he thought when Anton suggested jokingly to playing the strip version. At least, when Dan said, “I second that idea bro'her,” Anton had a feeling he had a similar idea about Sophie as his were to Hanna.

After having a roast rabbit for dinner, which Hanna so generously hunted to her friends amazement. Anton couldn't tear his eyes away from Hanna who was like a black cat enticing anyone who crosses its path to come closer, even it it's a bringer of bad luck. Still, he wanted to know this extraordinary girl...even if a lot of her secrets would be in the dark.

"Where did you grow up?" he asked Hanna, face spellbound as though catching glimpse of a true vision.

"Why? Do you think I'm weird?" Hanna countered. She had learned from her father well yet even couldn't let curiosity pique at her mind. The second boy her age she's ever met and already wants to be someone to truly grasp life's real joy, if it would only be for this one night. 

"Oh, I think you're wonderful," Anton said privately wishing Dan and Sophie would get a room. 

Dan and Anton waited for that awkward split as a blunt was passed around before Sophie spoke up.

After two minutes of coughing, spitting and laughing on her smoke with Dan Sophie suggested: “Okay, but just to make things a bit more _interesting_ , why don’t you and Hanna _play_ as partners?”

Hanna was sitting on the log, and the focus was now on her. She moved onto the nearby blanket and gestured to Dan. From the look on her face, she probably figured out what at least one of the three was up to. Knowing how guys are such horndogs, she probably also figured their hope to win would crush their desire for the other bloke’s crush to remove her clothing.

Sophie said, “How ’bout these for ground rules? If you miss a question, one of you has to take something off. If you get one right, both players on the other side have to take something off.” Everyone was okay with that. Hanna shrugged her shoulders, her lips hardly twitching.

Dan got the first question right, so Anton took off his medallion and Sophie took off a shoe. Anton suppressed a grin when he saw it, because she obviously didn’t have socks on to delay his visual joy. A few questions later, not trying to cheat to lose, Anton got one wrong. He decided to make the best of it. Even though he still had his grey sweater on, he opted to take off his pants.

The scene for one of Sophie’s questions was a staged scene at a bus stop. It reminded Hanna of something she’d witnessed once, and they ended up with a half-hour session of talking, as girls do. The game didn’t progress, but they were all drinking the wine Dan had brought. By the time they got back on track, it was having its effect. They’d forgotten the question, and there was no way to back up, so they just went to the next one. Sophie got it wrong, and Dan leaned in and whispered something to her. She nodded as her brown eyes widened. She pulled her hands inside her yellow t-shirt, moved around, and dropped her bra out under the hem. Dan gave Anton a mischievous look that said, “You owe me one mate.”

The next few questions went their way, so while Dan and Hanna were removing few various articles, Anton got to see Sophie’s tits bounce freely. He was sober enough that he could still get an erection, but drunk enough not to notice that everyone else could see it. Coming to he missed the next one, and Anton unbuttoned his shirt.

Sharp as Hanna was, she missed the next question. She took off a sock, leaving her in a blue jacket and pants. She’d worn a thong that day. Making a good thing better, Sophie decided they needed more wine and got up to get some, giving Dan the view he’d wanted of her blinder ass. Anton looked back at him as if to ask, “Seriously now?” He understood and nodded.

Anton got the next question right, which meant Dan and Hanna each had to take something off. Dan was down to his blue boxers, so he would’ve been naked if Sophie hadn’t spoken up.

“Wai' a second,” she said holding a finger up. She turned and whispered her idea to Anton. He nodded though in a cold sweat over it. She told them, “You can both keep your clothes on if Hanna lets you masturbate her.”

Dan and Hanna looked at each other bewildered and Hanna got on her knees brazenly with her back to him. “Reach around to do it,” she said in that appealingly threatening tone.

Until Anton told Hanna later, she didn’t know what a blessing she was really giving him. He slowly came up behind her and slipped his right index finger under her white bra Sophie lent her. Judging by the leap she took, he must have found her clit pretty easily. He started rubbing up and down, but he maintained enough distance that he could see her ass move back and forth while he got deep inside her.

“Give her another finger,” Sophie told him watching the scene with eyes aflame. Anton could see his knuckle move, showing that he was doing what she said. Before long Hanna was breathing hard, and Anton could see her tits moving up and down the way he wanted Sophie’s to. Soon Hanna was leaning up against Dan, depriving him of her ass but allowing him to kiss her neck. She didn't hit back as her back arched, and then she fell back. He guided her so she was sitting against the log.

“Satisfied?” he asked Sophie while catching his breath.

All three of then said, “Yeah,” in unison. Hanna still maintaining her enigmatic stare while nursing inside a howling thrill.

Dan got his question right. He looked at his mates. Sophie looked back at him expecting to know what to do. Anton couldn't help but suspect she thought he’d make them an offer like they’d given them. He shook his head.

“Show time bro,” he said. Taking a breath of gusto, Anton was naked to the world, and he finally got to see Sophie’s tits in all their glory.

Sophie missed her question, and her underwear was the last article of clothing for either of them. They could all see that she shaved.

“What now?” Hanna asked in a near whisper.

“Let’s just play it by ear,” Sophie said offering her friend a reassuring smile.

Hanna missed the next question, so she took her bra off.

When Anton got the next one right, he decided to give Dan a treat. He looked at Hanna, his dick pointing straight ahead, and thought, _If you can’t tell, fuck I’m in serious need of a_ _blow job_. He laid back against the blanket, and Hanna came over and knelt over him. She took the Nigerian boy slowly into her mouth, and Anton could feel her tongue on the underside. As she bobbed up and down, he told her, "God you're fuckin' incredible..." _Love how she sways her hips_.” She moved slowly from side to side, _giving me a nice view of the top of her ass and Dan a nice view of the rest of it, and probably her pussy too._ “It is a great ass, isn’t it, Mate?” Anton asked without moving his lips.

“Mm-hmm,” Dan drooled.

“Why don’t you help keep it warm?” Anton suggested. Dan came up behind the dark-haired abstruse girl and caressed both butt cheeks while she continued to deep-throat Anton. _Now they know why I like to take people from behind_ , Anton snickered at the thought.

Dan pulled the bra back. He didn’t move as though he was trying to fuck her, but Anton's statement and his action apparently made Hanna think he was, maybe even up the ass. Dan had told him at a party not too long ago that he had wanted to try anal sex, but Sophie always refused. Hanna moved forward, away from Dan, and sucked hard on the firm black dick.

“Wow!” Dan said. “I’m amazed Warrior Princess can get all that in.”

Before Anton could say anything, Hanna pulled back and tickled his balls in a special place that nobody knew of, but she somehow knew. “Fuck!” he groaned. Anton started to feel his climax rising and prepared for her to suck hard again. Immediately he prayed for her to swallow him, and Hanna gave the same oracular smile that she bestowed him as she about to try to drain him, but Anton pushed her face back gently.

“Take me,” Anton told her. Hanna held his dick in place and moved her head around so that his cum landed on her cheeks and chin.

Sophie eyes were lidded as she'd been fingering herself, but when Hanna got off Anton's dick, Sophie announced, “Back to the game.”

Dan got the next question. He was about to say something, but Hanna suddenly held her hand up and said point blank, “Can we talk, please?”

Anton wondered what she had in mind. Was he going to watch or be watched this time? After they stopped whispering, Hanna said outright, “We want you to do the same for us.”

She and Dan each sat against the log and spread their legs. Anton hadn’t even gotten on his knees when Sophie was in front of Dan. She pushed his dick up and prepared to lick it when he said, “No, no, that’s not what she meant.”

Anton was on his knees at this point. “Let's switch places.” He looked up and asked Hanna, “Whose idea was this?”

She and Dan briefly looked at each other, and she said, “Don't ask me.”

Sophie and Anton each got up and knelt whether the other had been. He watched as Sophie pulled Hanna’s thong off. She separated Hanna’s pussy lips and tentatively touched her tongue between them. Anton wanted to enjoy that much before he started on Dan. The curly-haired brunette was practically pointing straight up. He held his skinny mate's cut cock in front of his mouth, closed his eyes and came down on it. When Anton could feel his cockhead on the roof of his mouth, he opened his eyes again. The more fit of the two lads moved down slowly. Hanna looked perplexed in Anton's direction and said, “Come on, you want me to do it—and enjoy it, too.”

Lips barely moving, Anton took it out and asked, “You mean you don’t?”

“Yes I do,” she said. “I just meant, if I enjoy it, why shouldn’t you?”

“Why not,” Anton said. With Dan's cock back in his mouth, he ran his tongue up and down the shaft, the way he wished for Hanna to do. That made the party boy even harder. The Nigerian teen pulled back until only the head was still in between those handsome lips and ran his tongue across the glans. Anton bobbed down again, taking him as far in as he could, which at that point meant leaving an inch and a half of Dan's cock outside his mouth. Anton swirled his tongue around it for a minute or so. Meanwhile he looked off to the side. Either Sophie been with another girl before, or she was a really quick study, because Hanna’s hips were bucking. That backed Sophie up, and Anton got to see her naked tits jiggle while the two girls hips moved back and forth.

Dan tapped Anton on the right shoulder. “Over here mate,” he said.

“Sorry,” Anton tried to say, and he started sucking Dan toward his throat.

Sophie stopped _eating_ Hanna long enough to suggest, “Try playing with his balls. All boys loves that.”

Not letting go of him, Anton cupped his balls and moved them from side to side. “Oh, shit!” Dan yelled.

“Told you,” Sophie said _victoriously_. “He’s gonna nut.” She resumed licking circles around Hanna’s vaginal lips.

Hanna turned her gaze to Anton and told him, “We only said you have to _eat_ us. You don’t have to swallow.”

_Give extra, get extra_ , Anton thought. He backed up so Dan’s cock was just about halfway in and halfway out. He opened his mouth and held it up under his cock. When Anton turned fourteen, he swallowed his own cum once, like most boys. Once on holiday, he’d eaten a girl’s pussy after Dan fucked her. But this was the first time he’d swallowed cum that wasn’t his and didn’t directly involve a girl.

“Yeah, take it, Ant.” That got him excited, and Anton closed his mouth and sucked Dan's cum like he was trying to sap up his very life-blood. Anton was actually thinking of that image at the time, and he did what you’re supposed to do. Instead of swallowing, he just let it form a pool on his tongue. Opening his mouth for everyone to see, Dan ad Sophie applauded him while Hanna smiled, though more amused but still a bit confused.

Fresh from coming onto Sophie’s tongue, Hanna walked over to Anton and they shared an open-mouth kiss for Dan and Sophie’s enjoyment. Anton's dick was pointing straight ahead when she got to him, but when the opaquely badass beauty pulled him close, it got pushed down between her legs. She moved her hips from side to side, teasing him.

When his cock head had just made contact with her cunt, she pulled back, broke the kiss and said, “Beautiful, Anton.”

Behind them, Sophie was sitting on Dan’s lap and apparently teasing him in much the same way. “C’mon, babe, let me in,” he pleaded while stroking her dark curly locks.

“Back to the game,” Sophie said rubbing his nose.

Either they felt sorry for their mutual friend, or they all forgot whose turn it was, because they let Anton answer the next question. The question was which Pop star was on the poster in the teenage girl’s room now, and Anton easily remembered that it was Shawn Mendes. He was too drunk to pretend to contain himself when he answered, and everyone waited to hear what he was going to tell Dan or Hanna to do.

Anton looked at Hanna as the fire crackled and asked, “Who’s up for something better?”

Hanna silently looked away at Dan. He looked back at her. “You’re the one who wanted to cross the threshold,” she said.

The new girl's sharp tongue and articulate speech briefly shocked Anton. It was one thing to think that the girl crushing on him had wanted to watch him suck his friend off; it was quite another to realize that it was his best friend who wanted it! Dan rolled his blue eyes and got on all fours.

* * *

  
Anton moved up behind him and lined his cock up in the cleft over his ass cheeks.

“Come on,” he told him. “You expect Sophie to do it, and enjoy it, too!” He sighed and separated his legs a little. Anton pushed his cockhead at Dan's opening a little, to no avail. “I guess you’re not ready yet,” the African boy said.

He looked at Tammy and gently told her, “You’re his _teammate_. Want to get him ready?” Anton backed away and sat back to enjoy the view while the equivocal girl he fell for gave loving attention to his best friend’s asshole with her tongue.

Sophie kept him ready by stroking his cock slowly. Not thinking about it, Anton moved his hand to do it himself, and he touched her hand by accident. They ended up kissing, and Anton got to feel her marvelously fine tits right up against his chest. That got his cock bobbing up and down between them. Sophie put her hand over the head.

She broke the kiss and held her palm up. Pointing to a moist spot, she said, “I think you’re ready for each other now.”

Anton nodded and returned to Hanna and Dan. Hanna had reached under and was stroking Dan’s cock while she licked him. Anton tapped her on the shoulder and told her, “I’ll take it from here.” He got behind Dan again and lined his cock up with Dan's asshole. Anton went more slowly this time, and Dan was more relaxed, so he got in fairly easily. He went in and out, deliberately at first.

After about the third time, Dan let out a sigh of pleasure. “Oh, yeah,” he moaned. “I think you just hit my spot.” Knowing that he was enjoying it turned him on, so Anton started going faster.

“Oh, yeah, fuck me, Anton!” he moaned. When Sophie left to get more wine, Dan said, “I think Sophie's new friend’s really enjoying this.”

Anton looked over, and she was definitely fingering herself. “Need some help?” Anton asked Hanna.

“I've never done _that_ before...but I'd like to,” she answered.

“Take care of her, Dan,” Anton told her. His gaze telling Hanna the rest of the night would be theirs.

Hanna, spurred on by her toned iron-will, slid under Dan so her pussy was squarely under his face. He was trying to position himself just right, but apparently Anton thrust into him at the wrong moment. His tongue went straight up her _cave_. He had just started moving his tongue around when Sophie returned, stopping in overawe. She saw Hanna writhing and said, “Fuck, I could use some of that. Too bad both guys are taken.”

  
“As the Guest of Honor, I think I should tell you that you're lucky to have met Hanna,” Anton said.

“Damn right,” Sophie replied. She faced them and whispered to her friend before sitting on Hanna’s face. Anton was pleased more than he thought, because that meant he could watch her tits jiggle some more while Hanna licked her bare womanhood. He'd always been partial to at least some pubic hair so the girl looks mature, but somehow, watching another person do it live, he liked being able to see Sophie’s labia clearly.

Anton was temporarily distracted, which allowed Dan to concentrate more fully on Hanna’s pussy. He must've been doing a good job, because soon he could hear Hanna saying something that sounded vaguely like, “I’m coming.” (It was hard to understand her with a mouth full of Sophie’s pussy.)

Watching Hanna writhe under Dan’s tongue put his friend over the top, too. Anton shouted, “Fuck, yeah! I’m coming too!”

Dan yelled back, “Yeah! Give it to me, Ant. Come in my ass!”

Sophie crawled off Hanna’s mouth and said, “No, don’t. Pull out so we can see you like in a flick.” She reached under Dan and started jacking him.

“You can split the difference,” Anton told them. He pulled Dan’s hips toward him. The idea was to let one really powerful blast shoot into his ass and then pull out so Sophie could see Anton cum on his back. Pulling out of his apparently virgin ass was harder than Anton anticipated, though, and he got the better part of the second shot.

  
That still left plenty for Sophie's pleasure-relieved eyes to see. Anton moved around next to her and watched Dan continue going down on Hanna. He looked up at her and said, “Our turn now.” He put his hands on her hips and pulled her toward him. Despite her reluctance, Hanna’s legs were already spread for eating, so they went right around his hips, and her cunt lined up directly with his cock.

Sophie and Anton watched in awe as he slid in. Hanna’s pussy is so beautiful, and Anton never been able to just appreciate a girl's real grace without actually doing anything. “Awesome, isn’t it?” I remarked to Deedee.

“Ahh yeah,” she said. “Look how fast he’s going, right _out of the park_.”

“I just meant how easily he slid in, but you’re right. Sometimes I need a few strokes either to get up to speed or just to let her open up a little.”

“That’s ’cause you’re bigger than he is.”

Anton blushed, which was weird considering this girl had just watched him fuck two other people, but his dick got hard in a hurry. He looked down at her boobs and said, “Looks like you’re bigger than _she_ is.”

The Indian girl moved around and held them up just a little raising and eyebrow. “You noticed that, huh?”

Taking that as an invitation. “How couldn't I?” Anton answered. He leaned down, put my hands just above her hips and started licking or sucking whatever part of her tits he could get his mouth on. Not only didn’t she stop me, but she moved him backward. When she had Anton on his back, she pressed her right tit into his mouth, almost as if she was trying to suffocate him, then sat up straight again.

Anton's cock was pointing almost straight up. Sophie looked down and said, “There’s only one way to get that in,” she said. She moved up so her pussy was at his balls and held his dick up. She rose up and down, letting the shaft go between her pussy lips. Each time she rose up just a little higher than before, until the fourth time, when her crush's head lined up squarely with her opening. Sophie moved toward Anton and came down slowly.

“Mmm, yeah,” she cooed. She turned in the direction of their _boyfriends_ and said, “Hey, Dan. Anton’s cock feels even better in me than it did in you.”

Without looking back, Dan replied, “Yeah, but not as good as the pussy I’m gettin’ right now.”

Sophie got even more excited. She went up and down Anton's pole even faster. If watching her tits jiggle was good before, it was too much now. “Hey, Dan, wanna see me cum in your _girlfriend’s_ cunt?” Anton nearly shouted.

“I can’t. I’m too busy coming in yours,” he shouted back before Hanna silenced him with a dominating kiss.

As soon as Anton said it, Sophie came back down and fed him her tits again. When she did, his dick came most of the way out. Anton was still coming inside her, but more of it was spilling out than staying in. Anton could hear his crush screaming in pleasure at the same time.

Late into the night they finally went to bed with their own _lovers_. While Hanna and Anton were getting into a horizontal 69 position, he could hear a little of the small talk between Dan and Sophie. Sophie asked Dan whether he liked getting fucked. When he said he did, she decided she’d try anal too. Anton couldn’t hear anything else over the sounds of them sucking until Dan told her he was coming.

"So...how long are you staying?" Anton asked slowly stroking the raven black hair that gave Hanna such a peculiar yet fitting countenance to her mystique. 

"Um, I-I don't...Maybe not long." The question one she dreaded being raised as Hanna was rubbing circles into Anton's chest. She almost damned her father and Marissa to Hell at being denied this real touch, smell and hearing of another person really accepting her. Be it brief, she didn't want it to be ruined so abruptly and began to kiss the boy again.

When Anton woke up in the morning, his dick was being sucked. He looked down and saw Dan's mop of hair. Looking to his left, he saw Hanna on top of Sophie, grinding their pussies together as they were kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge fan of the Amazon series and have yet to watch the second season. "The Town" was one of my favorite episodes from the first one as Hanna got to experience normal life, and love, for the first time. This is another of my previous Wattpad stories I am re-publishing. Was a bit upset how Hanna and Sophie's friendship was shattered towards the end. This is how I would've liked the camping scene to have gone-and if Sophie and Dan hadn't left the scene. The series is property of Ingeborg Topsøe and David Farr. Other Pop culture references are not mine either. Hope you enjoy and do leave reviews


End file.
